Lee's Ex-Wife (Video Game)
'Lee's ex-wife '''is an unseen character who is heard and mentioned in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season One and is the former wife of Lee Everett. Pre-Apocalypse Athens, Georgia Lee and his ex-wife spent their married lives in Athens, Georgia, where Lee worked as a university history professor and his wife often traveled for work. Lee did not fully support her chosen profession; it kept them apart too much and he wanted to have a family with her. Six years into Lee's job as a professor, Lee returned to his home early and discovered a man in his house with his wife. Lee accidentally killed the man in a fight, horrifying his wife. When Lee was arrested and charged with the murder of a state senator, Lee's wife filed in divorce papers. The two did not see each other for a long time, with Lee later postulating that she was staying in North Carolina. Post-Apocalypse Season One "A New Day" When Lee is being transported to Meriwether County Correctional Facility by a police officer, the first mentioning of his wife is when the officer mentions how Lee could've "just married "the wrong woman". When Lee finds sanctuary in the Greene Family Farm, he has a nightmare of his wife saying, "I love you baby", before screaming in terror, possibly indicating the moment he killed the state senator. Depending on how Lee responds to Hershel's questioning Lee can tell Hershel that he thinks his wife is in Virginia. When Lee finds his way to his family's pharmacy, he meets Carley, a news reporter who is aware of his crime in killing a state senator for sleeping with his wife, but agrees to keep it a secret. Two other survivors Larry and her daughter Lilly know of Lee's convicted murderer status, but to what extent isn't clear. "Starved For Help" When Lee talks with Carley over what happened with the state senator, (Determinant) Lee can admit killing him was an accident and that he was pretty much aware that his wife was cheating on him for some period of time. (Determinant) "Long Road Ahead" Lee can tell the others in his group that he killed before the apocalypse and reveal to Kenny and Katjaa that his wife's affair was the reason involved. Katjaa appears to not want to hear much about Lee's motivation for killing the senator after she hears the initial explanation about an apparent relation between Lee's wife and the senator. (Determinant) "No Time Left" When Lee meets the stranger who kidnapped Clementine, he can reveal what transpired between him and his wife. Lee expresses remorse over the pain he had caused her and seems to finally forgive her for her betrayal. (Determinant) Relationships Lee and his ex-wife married six years prior to the outbreak, indicating that they had loved each other at one point. Lee, had wanted to start a family with his wife. She, however, traveled for work in spite of his desires, making her unable to settle with him. They fought over her work repeatedly, building tensions between them during their marriage. Lee later stated that he had suspected that his wife had been cheating on him prior to his discovery of her lover. (Determinant) One day, he returned home early to discover someone else in his home with her. Angered by his wife's betrayal, he fought with and ultimately killed her lover, frightening her. The two did not speak during Lee's experience through the legal system, with his wife filing for divorce and moving away to Virginia. His ex-wife became a sensitive issue during his conversations with Carley and Larry. He did not speak much about her, even when confessing his past murder to the group. (Determinant) When speaking to the stranger, Lee has the option to admit that he had hurt his wife, perhaps signaling that he had forgiven her for her actions and hoping that he did not cause any more pain.}} Appearances Video Game Season One *"A New Day" (Dream, Voice Only) Trivia *Unused audio clips in the first season reveal that Lee's wife was originally named Samantha. Since these audio clips were removed from the game, her name is not known. Category:Unnamed Category:Unseen Category:Unknown Category:Season 1 Characters Category:NPC